Jeremie, You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Sometimes, just one little suggestion that couldn't originally happen may prevent the past from repeating itself. Jerlita fluff! ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **Gosh, it's been so long since I've submitted a story to the Code Lyoko catogory. Not since _Aliens Among Us_. I'm working on some Code Lyoko fics, but they're taking forever. So until then, enjoy this short spur of the moment drabble with Jerlita fluff. (One of my favorite pairings besides Ulrumi...I dunno how to say that one.) Be warned, there may be typos. I just put it together in the span of...an hour about and didn't want to check it over. I was listening to "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Mendler and remembered that one line from the second episode of fourth season.

The first part of the story takes place...Probably early third season. Aelita has regained her memory and they have gone back to fighting X.A.N.A., but they haven't found any trace of her dad yet. The second part is between episodes one and two of fourth season, when they're trying to get a leg up on X.A.N.A. and get William back to normal. The last part you should know if you're a fan and seen fourth season, with a small tweek.

Only person you probably don't know in here if you haven't read my previous fanfiction is Ashleigh. Since she's not really in this one, all you need to know is she's my OC and is Aelita's sister. But no, this is mostly Jerlita fluff. I don't own Code Lyoko at all, but I wish. Then Evolution would be fully dubbed in the US. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**One-Shot**

"Aelita, be careful! You only have thirty life points left! Odd, the same goes for you! You only have ten!"

As much as Aelita wanted to hear Jeremie's voice all day, she had to pay attention to the mission at hand. If they took too long, it could end as disaster for poor Ulrich, Yumi, and Ashleigh. Odd and Aelita got to the tower and saw only two Tarantulas protecting it. So easy! Or so they thought.

A Megatank soon came up behind them once they defeated the first round of monsters. Aelita quickly deactivated the tower as Odd took care of the Megatank. But when Odd was devirtualized, the Megatank tried to take the tower into the Digital Sea. Once the tower was deactivated, Aelita came out to do some unfinished business. But it was all just a ruse.

Trying to do a suicide mission, the Megatank slammed Aelita into the Digital Sea. She hung just by the ledge of the Forest Sector as she saw the Megatank just drop to the sea with no resistance at all. As it hit the sea, Aelita had to shield her eyes from the bright light the explosion gave off. But that was a wrong move…She was slipping more and more off the edge with every second.

"Hold on Aelita!" Jeremie called over the headset, trying to make sure his favorite elf didn't drop down. He knew it meant certain death for her if she did. The group would be sad if that happened. Ashleigh would be sad. _He_ would be sad. "I'm trying to get a hold of Ulrich, Yumi, and Ashleigh to come and save you."

The seconds passed without talking. Aelita knew she couldn't hang on anymore. "Tell everyone I love them Jeremie…"

Jeremie screamed at her as she let go of the ledge. She was ready to face the destiny of her supposed dead father. Everything was going to be fine now.

Just seconds before she hit the Digital Sea, she was materialized. The first people to catch her falling out of the scanner were Jeremie and Odd as the other three showed up.

"Aelita what were you thinking!?" the genius shouted. He was clearly happy she was safe and sound, but equally angered at her rash thinking. "What would you have done if you weren't materialized in time?"

Aelita just smiled back at Jeremie. She was safe now and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Jeremie…"

It was a late night in the laboratory for the two to be working. But they had no choice. One, they had to get William back from the clutches of X.A.N.A. before anyone got too suspicious. Two, they had equipment to update. If they had any chance against X.A.N.A., they would have to get stronger.

Jeremie spun around and looked at Aelita. Sleep was clearly evident in his eyes. "Yes?"

"What if we had an easier way to show how we can transport? Like…You know it takes so long to input the codes in for our vehicles. Why not…And this may seem farfetched…Give us jetpacks or wings for us to activate when needed. It would be a great way to prevent…What happened a few weeks ago."

The genius twitched at the thought. He truly thought Aelita was dead until he remembered to materialize her. There weren't only his feelings or even the groups. He knew if Aelita ever fell into the Digital Sea, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Especially from Yumi or Ashleigh. "It's not that simple Aelita. I'm just redesigning equipment, not making any major modifications. To do that would require energy from a source we don't have. It's a nice suggestion, but there's no way to implement it."

"But…"

Jeremie put his hand on Aelita's shoulder to get the pinkette to calm down. "I'd love to, but it can't happen Aelita. I'm worried that someone else will fall into the Digital Sea too. Yumi's done that already and I'm sure she doesn't want a reminder. Ulrich, Odd, Ashleigh, Yumi, and you…You are all my great friends and I don't want that tragedy to happen to you. But unless there's a way we can implement it, it can't happen."

Aelita just looked down at the ground and sighed. She couldn't let Jeremie see her reaction. "All right. I understand."

"Okay. We're pretty much done for the night. Let's get back to Kadic and get some well needed sleep."

* * *

Not too long after that, the new equipment was broken out for a battle against a X.A.N.A.-fied William. Of course with Odd dealing with the Jeremie clone, only Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Ashleigh could go to Lyoko.

Aelita couldn't believe it happened again! The Tarantulas successfully landed a hit and the Overweight. Both her and Yumi were going to hit the Digital Sea. It was all over. Jeremie didn't seem to be paying attention and Ulrich and Ashleigh couldn't devirtualize them with both needing to deactivate a tower and busy dealing with their own problems.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to come. But it didn't. When she opened her eyes yet again, Aelita saw pure pink wings of energy coming out her back. Not taking a moment of rest, she flew up and away from that horrible sea.

"Where did these wings come from?" Aelita asked as she looked at her back.

Though she couldn't see it, Jeremie smiled as his voice came on the intercom. "Do you like them. They're just a little surprise I invented in my spare time, Aelita."

"But I thought-"

"I can't do them for anyone, only for one person. And either you or Ashleigh had the most drive to help. So…I gave them to you." Jeremie was happy Aelita couldn't see the beat red blush on his face.

"Jeremie you are the wind beneath my wings." No sooner then she finished that, Aelita went to save Yumi. Everything was fine now, there was no need to worry. And soon the world would be back to normal…Or as normal as this group could get on their adventure.


End file.
